


Peter Heard Them Fighting

by PrideandPadawans



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), M/M, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrideandPadawans/pseuds/PrideandPadawans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sokovia Accords splits the Superfamily, leaving Peter to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter Heard Them Fighting

Peter heard them fighting. It was the type that would grow loud and then shrink quiet before exploding again. Pops and Dad were never like this and whenever he would ask what was wrong no one would tell him. Even Uncle Clint would say to ask his parents.Maybe Bruce would tell him, but he’s been gone since Sokovia

When Peter goes down for breakfast the next morning, the tension is in the air it is tight and hard as his eyes move between his parents. “Pops, what’s up?” He asks calmly, only to be met with a “nothing,” by Steve Rogers.  
“Good morning Pete.” Says Tony as he takes his mug and walks out of the room. 

0.o.0

A few days later, Peter climbs out of his bed and sets his bare feet on the cold ground. When he arrives in the kitchen, it is empty. Everything looks normal, except for a folded piece of paper that is set on the table. He instantly recognizes his Pop’s slanted scrawl. 

To Peter,  
As you have noticed, something has happened. And I have to go, and for this I am terribly sorry. You may hear things about what is happening, but just remember that I love you.   
Stay with your Tony; you’ll be safe there. But to try to avoid the situation, as both Peter and Spider-man. I will be back when this is over.  
Love,  
Your Pops. 

Right below that in a shaky version of his Dad’s hand is the words: Sokovia Accords. 

0.o.0

Peter finishes the last page of the hundred page document and he sees exactly when it means: his family is going to split and die. 

0.o.0

Peter stands in a black suit, His eyes watery. Everybody stands here, from both sides of the war. Dad stands behind him, cold and distant. Peter is crying and he doesn’t care, Pops is dead.


End file.
